candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 606
| moves = | target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 35 | previous = 605 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 607 | nexttype = Jelly }} is the first level in Cereal Sea and the 266th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 5 single jelly squares and score at least 6,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The candy frog can eat special candies created with him. *Now there are 5 jellies, so you have to feed the frog to get the jellies. *No candies spawn on the board where jelly squares on them. *On mobile, this level serves as a tutorial of "how to use a candy frog". As such, the board layout will always be the same. *The jellies are worth 5,000 points. Hence, an additional 1,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Feed the frog and then use it on the jellies. *The candy frog must be used on the middle square, otherwise it will be impossible to clear them all. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the position of jellies heavily restrict the use of special candy combinations. *The jellies are worth 5,000 points. Hence, additional 5,000 points for two stars and additional 25,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The candy frog requires three moves to be completely charged and requires one more move to apply it on the square on or around the jellies, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. This is less critical because points are awarded for clearing the jellies. *The jellies can only be cleared using the candy frog, colour bombs or colour bomb combinations. Moreover, none of the columns where the jellies are has three vertical squares. Hence, any huge point cascades is impossible. Strategy *On mobile devices, following all the tutorial steps will guarantee three stars. *With the nerfed jelly fish on Facebook, the player is required to create a colour bomb and use it on the candies which have jellies under them. This is made easy due to the board having four candy colours. Trivia *This is the third episode opener which has four colours. The first is level 336 and the second is level 591. *This level most probably is intended as a tutorial level for how to use the candy frog. *This is also the first dedicated tutorial since level 5. *This is one of the few tutorials which will always be available on mobile devices. The other tutorials are levels 1 and 2 (for Dreamworld). *This level has an icon bug. Icon bug is the first version of this level. Notes 5,000 points }} Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-23-13-09-41.png|Mobile version Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 4.png|Tutorial part 4 Level 606 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Jelly levels Category:Cereal Sea levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with candy frog Category:Levels without blockers Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars